Flame Sagittario C145S
Contents hide*1 Face Bolt: Sagittario *2 Energy Ring: Sagittario *3 Fusion Wheel: Flame *4 Spin Track: Claw 145 *5 Performance Tip: Spike (Sharp) *6 Other Versions *7 Special Moves *8 Gallery *9 Triva Face Bolt: SagittarioEdit The Face on this Beyblade depicts Sagittarius, the ninth astrological sign in the zodiac which is a creature with the upper body of a human and the lower body of a horse. It has the letters SGTO abbreviating the Beyblade's name. It has two eyes with an arrow pointing down on the right, making the second eye look like a bow. http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/7/76/Facebolt_SAGITTARIO_BB35_19511.png Energy Ring: SagittarioEdit *'Weight:' 2.8 grams http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/d/df/Clearwheel_sagittario.jpgSagittario Energy ringThe regular release of Sagittario is a yellow, translucent piece. It has several notches and protrusions. The design is loosely based on the original Sagittario, which features the two bow and arrows. It goes very nicely with the Flame Fusion Wheel because of Fusion Wheel's arrow points/heads. It's weight is mainly packed at the outside, resulting in good Balance, improving Stamina :Attack: 1 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 5 Fusion Wheel: FlameEdit *'Weight:' 32.5 grams The Flame Fusion Wheel was first released with Flame Sagittario C145S. It is predominantly circular, with two small spikes and two additional smaller gaps on its circumference. The wheel is relatively thin throughout, with the very edge of the Wheel being slightly thicker, improving Stamina. Due to the design of Flame where the Wheel's perimeter is raised slightly, more of the Track below is exposed compared to other Wheels, hence making it easier for other Beyblades to strike its Track. This significantly reduces its Defense capabilities, however, when used with the TH170 (Beat Lynx), C145 and 230 Tracks, it will have a good Defense quality. Flame is a Tier 3 wheel for stamina. :Attack: 2 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 4 http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/6/66/FLAME_.jpg Spin Track: Claw 145Edit *'Weight:' 3.2 grams http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/e/eb/C145.jpgA unique Track that has the claws on it to strike opponents underneath. The claws point straight out in battle due to the spin, and stay that way through the rest of the battle. Yellow with checkered stickers, this Track helps to provide the bey with good Defense. Because of the Flame Fusion Wheel's shape, a low attacker like Screw Capricorne 90MF can attack the C145 track when used with Flame Fusion Wheel. It will make the bey lose its Balance. :Attack: 0 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 2 Performance Tip: Spike (Sharp)Edit *'Weight:' 0.6 grams http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/7/7c/Bottom_s_img.jpgThe Sharp Bottom offers very little movement and as such provides no Attack potential. The pointed Tip allows for very little friction between the Bottom and the stadium surface, which helps prevent the loss of spin velocity. However, due to the fine nature of the Tip, the bottom is easily knocked off balance, and hence is outclassed by superior alternatives such as WD/SD/D/EWD/SWD or PD. This Tip is outclassed and deemed pathetic among Stamina types. It is not as powerful as an ES or any other Stamina type Performance Tips. Because of its poor balance, when used with C145, the Track usually touches the floor when hit with a strong Attack which will cause it to lose Stamina and Balance. :Attack: 0 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 4 Other VersionsEdit *'Flame Sagittario C145ES' - Used against Poison Serpent in his battle. *'Dark Sagittario WD145SD' - Random Booster Vol.3 Stardust Pegasus (Blue) *'Flame Sagittario C145S' - Sagittario Flame Claw 2-Pack (Painted parts Red, Transparent Orange Track) *'Inferno Sagittario 145S '- Hasbro Legend Bey Special MovesEdit *Flame Ablaze: Kenta's finishing move in Metal Fight Beyblade DS. *Flame Claw: Kenta's first finishing move. When using this move, Sagittario attacks with its C145 track while it´s on fire. Kenta first used this attack in Episode 7 (anime) and has been using this ever since. *Diving Claw: Kenta's second finishing move. He first used this in Episode 126 (anime).